


Sodden Love

by Deityofdeath



Category: Knight Hunters Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deityofdeath/pseuds/Deityofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi is hurt during a mission and tries to hide it from the others. He stubbornly tries to be strong so that he can prove to Ken that he's not a little boy anymore and is ready for a more Mature relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sodden Love

Title: Sodden Love  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: OmiXKen, YojiXAya  
Category: Drama, Romance  
Rating: NC-17/R.  
Spoilers: Maybe  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Weiss Kruz or its chars. They are property of Major companies and their affiliates.

Notes: This is my first Weiss Kruz fic. Please be gentle. Also indicates the beginning and end of inner thoughts of the characters.

TO ANY READERS ON who reads my fanfiction at I will no longer be updating there due to the strict rules and regulations they must enforce. If you wish to read/continue any stories I write please come to these three sites:

http/ Love

Chapter 1: Bloody Rain

It had been another hard evening for them all as the trudged in from the lightening and the pouring rain. Aya held the door open, waiting for the others to enter. His arrogant mask in place and his crimson sodden hair hiding violet eyes. He had a look of indifferent patience as he held open the door to their humble hideout. He watched as the last person went past him and entered slowly into the small kitchen which was only two feet from the front door.

The last person was Omi, who tried to keep his face neutral with each agonizing step. Everyone had offered to give him a hand and he had refused them all. Sometimes he could be as stubborn as Aya and Yoji.

A blood soaked bandage covered his right leg from the ankle up, but not the thigh which seemed to merely be dampened by the rain. It wasn't. Dark materials hid blood well, but none of them were fooled by Omi's brave front. Omi half trudged half limped towards the stairs that were in the hall between the living room and kitchen, each step slower then the last.

I must make it to the stairs. I can do this. I will not continue to be the weakest member of Weiss!

Omi repeated this to himself over and over as he found himself in front of the first step. He felt light headed and his vision swam. He felt cold, as though his whole body had been dunked in ice water. That couldn't be a good sign. It was either a severe fever or a major loss of blood. Perhaps more than he had initially guessed.

He didn't remember tripping and yet his entire body seemed to be going down, or the floor was coming up to greet him. The latter seemed unlikely.

Everything became blurry and his body fell against a warm and pliant surface. A surface that was warm and inviting. It was someone's body. This bold felt cool and damp, it felt nice. But who was it? It didn't matter. Everything was going black and fuzzy as the last thing he heard was Ken's muffled voice cry out in panic and worry as the tiredness pulled him into its warm embrace.

They had all watched as the smallest and youngest member of Weiss entered the hide out and then stumble over to the stairs, what they hadn't expected to see was the small body suddenly stumble and collapse into the waiting arms of the nearest person who had to dive in order to catch the almost weightless form.

Ken stood there for a moment or two assessing what had happened when he felt a warm wetness spread along his side and leg. He held the small form to him with his left hand and lifted the other running it over the warm wetness before putting the hand in view. He hissed and then cursed.

"Shit!"

The others looked at him in surprise with the lingering question left unasked. Instead of waiting for an invitation he angrily spit out the answer, "Idiot let himself bleed to the point of fainting. He's hurt pretty bad!"

"You dumb ass! What the hell were you thinking?" He demanded agitatedly at the now unconscious Omi.

Yoji tapped Ken on the shoulder and shook his head, "Carry him to his room, I'll grab some clean rags before I meetcha' up there."

Ken nodded and lifted Omi's fever heated body up in the traditional bride over the thresh hold position before he started up the stairs.

Aya silently walked into the kitchen while Yoji frowned and followed after him. Aya walked over to the cabinets, where he opened them taking out a large, clear Tupperware bowl and set it on the table before slipping off his long violet jacket setting it atop a kitchen chair before unhooking his sword from its belt and sitting it a few feet from the bowl.

Yoji watched absent mindedly as Aya moved around the kitchen, unintentionally swaying his hips. Those enticing hips with those plump cushioned cheeks that made his bottom heart shaped like the naked cherubic babies in old paintings that he had so often been a haven of pleasure for him.

"From Ken's agitation and hesitation I doubt he's put the move on Omi yet."

Aya turned to look at Yoji, his arms cradling an arm full of linen rags. His expression was surprised and slightly annoyed as he dropped the rags on Yoji's lap.

"Well hopefully he'll wait until Omi's healed before he does" he said as he grabbed the Tupperware bowl and turned on the cold water tap over the sink and filling the bowl half way before turning off the tap and setting the bowl on the table again.

Yoji smiled and piled the rags neatly before placing them on the table. He once again found himself starring at that firm bottom as Aya fumbled in the freezer with an ice tray. When he had a sufficient amount of ice cubes he dropped them in the Tupperware bowl and then took the top rag from Yoji's pile off and dropped it into the bowl.

Instead of starring at my ass, why don't you grab those rags and carry them upstairs along with the ice water while I rummage through the cabinets for all of our medical supplies and the First Aid kit?"

Yoji blinked and then grinned, "Hai, hai…"

To Be Continued.


End file.
